to love an enemy
by uNkNoWn aNgeL2
Summary: m back wd a jin/julia!!!! Chapter 2 is up!!! pls R & R!!!!
1. Fatal Lightning

To Love An Enemy. By isabella valentine  
  
A/N: Hi! I know I'm still at work on my other fic.but don't worry, I'll upgrade it soon. Meanwhile, take your time and read this jin-julia fic. They're one of my fave couples! (P.s, Chapter 1 will start with Jin's P.O.V) Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.  
  
Chapter 1-Fatal Lightning  
  
I carefully adjusted my right glove and made my way towards the dojo. It was early in the morning and the first rays of the sun just began to show it's light. I knew I'd better hurry, Grandfather likes to be punctual.  
  
I opened the door of the dojo and found my grandfather sitting cross- legged in the middle of the room. When he saw me, he glared at me with his steely-gray eyes. I gave a low bow, "Greetings, grandfather" I said. He frowned "About time you showed up!" he barked. He instructed me to sit down and observe him. As he began to perform some Mishima-style moves, my thoughts began to wonder somewhere beyond the dojo.  
  
"Jin!" I heard a gentle voice call my name. I whirled around to see who it was. A dark-haired Japanese woman was standing in front of me. Mother! She stretched out her arms and smiled. "Come to mommy, Jin!" she called. I looked down and saw that I was no longer 19 but a 5-year old. I ran to her and hugged her as if I would never let her go.  
  
Mother and I lived in the Yakushima Mountains, a place far away from civilization. I've always loved it there, and so did she. I never met my father. She didn't seem to want to talk about it. I've heard from many people that my father was a cruel man. It was rumored that he once threw grandfather off a cliff. I don't know if all this was true. My mother told me once that father was just misunderstood and that she loved him, and he loved her.  
  
She told me how they met. She had joined the 2nd King of Iron Fist Tournament, which was hosted by my father. They had a chance meeting and fell in love. Then, I was conceived. She told me how grandfather had defeated his son and threw him into the volcano. In sorrow, she fled to the Yakushima Mountains, where I was born. And that was all I knew.  
  
I attended school, where I got high grades. I never had friends. I would always be alienated from the rest of the class. The other kids would turn their backs on me and the teachers would stare down at me. I even heard people whisper, "There goes a bad seed!" behind my back. My mother wasn't spared from that sort of treatment. After she gave birth to me, her friends deserted her. She had to get a job as a waitress at some cheap diner. She bore this all, and so did I. Little did I know that all this would change.  
  
I knew something was wrong. She was dressed in a white button-down blouse and black Capris. She only wore this outfit whenever she trained me. She looked nervous as she drank her usual morning tea. And there I was, 15 years old. I approached her and questioned her. She gave me a weak smile and calmly told me everything was fine. I noticed that she had dark circles around her eyes. "Jin!" she finally began. She took my hand and looked deep into my eyes. "A evil force has awakened and is coming here to kill me! I've seen this in a vision two weeks ago!" I shuddered. My mother had been gifted with the gift of psychic powers. I looked at her in disbelief. She had tears in her eyes and hugged me, "I love you, Jin! You must go to your grandfather and live there! Run! Save yourself!" My eyes flew open and suddenly I recalled what had happened that awful day, my mother was slaughtered by an evil creature. A creature who hungered for the souls of martial artists-the Toshin.  
  
Since that day, anger has blackened my heart. I swore that I would have vengeance. I fled the Yakushima Mountains and headed for Tokyo. There, I met grandfather and my training began.  
  
"Jin!" a harsh voice brought me back to reality. I looked up and saw Heihachi glaring at me. He gave me a cold sneer. "So!" he began, "Shall we begin?" A vision of my mother stood before me. I mustn't let her down! I brought my hands into a fighting stance and faced my grandfather, I was ready.  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? Chapter 2 is coming up soon, so stay tuned! In the meantime, pls. Review! T.Y!!!!! 


	2. The Flower of Arizona

To Love an Enemy.  
  
A/N: Ok, here's chapter 2. Chapter 3 will come up soon.  
  
Chapter 2-The Flower of Arizona  
  
The young girl stood at the balcony overlooking the city of Tokyo. She was beautiful, with her chestnut brown hair tied up in a braid, fair complexion and honey brown eyes. Julia Chang glanced at the city; with its busy streets, crowded highways and rushing people. She gave a sad sigh and looked up at the night sky. 'Things aren't like this back at Arizona' she thought. It was only her first week in Tokyo and already she missed Arizona with its wildlife and pleasant surroundings. She ran a hand through her dark hair. 'But I have to be here' she reminded herself. Julia paused and remembered her purpose for her coming to Tokyo.  
  
Her mother had been kidnapped. Yes, Michelle Chang her loving and gentle adoptive mother had been kidnapped by a ruthless tyrant named Heihachi Mishima. The reason behind this, she didn't know. She drew her breath and clenched her fists. The Chang clan was relatively a peaceful one, but when angered they would fight back. 'Watch out, Heihachi. You will pay for all your wickedness!' she whispered.  
  
Julia returned to her room and lay down on the bed. She had entered the King of Iron Fist Tournament Heihachi was sponsoring in hopes that she'd find her mother, but to no avail. 'I haven't made any friends yet' she thought sadly. She had always been the quiet type and had few friends. Being the intellectual kind of girl, people found it weird to be friends with her. Her only friends were her mother and the animals. "Why can't people like me?" she asked herself, "I'm not that bad." She grimaced. She remembered back in the sixth grade, she had a friend named Jannie. She thought that Jannie would be her best friend, but she turned out to be a snake in the grass, coming only to Julia when she needed help. Jannie would then not invite her to parties and things, for her Julia was too weird. Since then, Julia stopped trusting people. She wiped a tear out of her eye, remembering the false friendship she had.  
  
She stood up and walked out the door. 'I think I'll check out the sights' she thought. Once outside the hotel, she adjusted her red sweater. It was a cold night. She glanced around her. In a sea full of black haired people, she stood out. People threw backward glances at her, amazed at this strange beauty. Julia ignored them. 'I think I'll go to the park' she decided. She trudged the busy and noisy streets of Tokyo.  
  
The park was a far cry from the noise of the city. It was beautiful; the green grass being freshly cut, delicate cherry blossoms blooming, and the moon gently shining down, basking the atmosphere with its light. Julia walked around the park. She placed her hands in her pockets and closed her eyes. The night breeze blew gently past her. The wind seemed to whisper in her ear, 'Fear not, all shall soon be well' She opened her eyes once again. She sat down on a nearby bench and looked around her. A fuzzy gray squirrel climbed up her lap. "Hey, little guy!" said Julia, gently stroking the squirrel's head. The squirrel seemed to like it. It looked up at her and left. Julia smiled. That squirrel had brightened up her mood for just a while.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss.?" a deep yet gentle voice asked her. Julia looked up and saw a young man. He was Asian.and around her age. Dark, spiky black hair sat atop his head, while a few strands fell in front of his face. His muscular body was kept underneath a black shirt and dark jeans. He stared at her with soft brown eyes, which seemed to be filled with kindness and understanding. These mysterious features couldn't hide the fact that he was incredibly handsome. The young man smiled nervously at her. "Uh. can I sit here? The other benches are taken" he managed to say after a while. Julia felt a blush rush up to her cheeks. "S-Sure." she said. "Thanks!" said the young man, as he sat down. The two sat in silence for a time. "So!" began the young man, breaking the silence "Do you come here often?" Julia shook her head, "No! I'm not from around here. I'm from Arizona!" But I do love is place, it's beautiful!" The young man nodded, "Yeah! It is!" Julia looked at the young man. "Do you like doing things like this? I mean, stargazing, and stuff?" The young man laughed, "Of course!" he answered, "Why? Is it a crime?" Julia was surprised, never had she met another person who liked stargazing. "Don't you find it.weird?" she finally asked. The young man shook his head, "No! My mom and I used to do this often back at Yakushima!" He looked deep into her eyes, "Besides!" he began, "I don't care what people think about me!" Julia smiled, she was beginning to like this young man. The two chatted for 2 long hours. "Wooah! Look at the time!" said the young man looking at his watch. "I gotta go! Grandfather will kill me!" He stood up and looked at Julia. "Hey! It's been great, Miss." Julia smiled, "Julia!" she answered, "Julia Chang!" The young man smiled back at her. "I'm Jin Kazama! Well, I'll see you some time! Bye Jules!" He ran off into the darkness. Julia stood there, watching him go. The night wind caressed her long braided hair. "Jin!" she whispered, a smile playing on her lips, "Jin Kazama."  
  
A/N: Chapter 3 will be all about Julia, Jin and Xiaoyu; the ultimate love triangle. There will be romance and conflicts of course. I'll update soon. Meanwhile, please R & R!!! 


End file.
